Mags
by Megaluhoo
Summary: I lunged at him, barley able to see because of the tears. I was screaming at the top of my lungs for him to shut the hell up. Ron and Harry tried to pull me off of Draco, who was trying to pull out his wand.


I took the letters from Draco. There were two letters, the first from Mum.

_Marget__ I__ wrote to tell you you're last day will be tomorrow. I don't want to see or hear from you filth again. You didn't work your sorry little arse hard enough this summer, so I'm not going to give you no money. Too bad if you've had your filthy robes for four years, you didn't earn much at all, the price of Firewiskey has gone up you bloody idiot. _

I chuckled, my mother thought she was smart and I was dumb. Her handwriting was barely readable, and she spelt my name wrong, it was Margaret. I went onto the next letter from Ron and Harry, because Harry was at Ron's for the summer. Oh how I wished I could be there instead of earning money at the Malfoy's so my parents could buy Firewiskey, and still keep our one-roomed house. I opened the letter.

_ Mags, _

_ Meet us (and Hermione) at Digon Ally tomorrow. We miss you ,you should have come, it would have been better then doing whatever your doing.(what are you doing?)_

_ Bye, Ron and Harry. _

I missed them so. They were my friends and my family. I don't count people who are always drunk family. I shoved the letters into my jeans (which were too small) pocket and got back to work.

I ran over to the Ice cream shop, which contained two red heads. One was Ron, the other was Ginny. Yes Ginny wasn't anything special, but I thought she was a princess. She had good looks, and still managed to look nice in had-me-downs. I had personally had the same robes for five years going on six. You could imagine how they fit. But I was so skinny, they still fit that way. I was 5 ft. 1'' and only about 80 lbs. I was underweight but my parents (nor the Malfoys) gave me much food. On the height thing my whole family is very short, trust me.

"Hey Maggie." Hermione greeted. See everyone called me Maggie besides teachers who called me by my name and Ron and Harry who called me Mags. The only reason they call me Mags is because I used to hate it in first year.

"Hi guys." I responded. There weren't any open seats so I sat on Harry's lap. I could tell he was surprised I was so light.

"So what did you do over the summer?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Then why couldn't you come?" Ron questioned. I shrugged, I defiantly couldn't tell them what I really did.

"Whatever." Harry remarked.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I trudged down the hall. We were off to History of Magic, very boring. But, to make our life more interesting we meet Draco on the way down.

"Oh look here it's the biggest group of losers in the school." Draco mocked. That was the dumbest thing I had ever heard.

"Move it Malfoy." Ron said. He tried to push past him, but Draco wouldn't let him.

"Oh so now the Weasel wants to get by, maybe we should make him pay. Opps wait he doesn't have any money." Draco teased.

"Shut up, Malfoy." I said.

"Oh so now is Weasley's paying you to tell me to shut up." Draco started. Ron went to interrupt, but Draco continued. "It's nice to help a charity case Weasley." Draco continued. I was silent, and hoped the others would be too.

"What do you mean "charity case?" Maggie has plenty of money." Hermione questioned.

"Oh so that's what she tells you." Draco sneered. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were very confused.

Draco answered to their confused looks." Oh so she didn't tell you about her family? The drunks."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. I had tears welling up in my eyes; nobody was supposed to know about them.

"You're a liar!" I yelled.

"Oh so you didn't tell them about how you spent your summer. How your parents sent you to work as a maid at my house." Draco continued. He loved every moment of this. The tears were falling down my face and I told him to shut up again. Everyone else was taking in what was going on.

"And how your parents used the money for firewiskey. And how you don't even have money for new Robes or books." Draco added. I was sobbing as I yelled at him to shut up. Everyone in the hall was just staring.

"And how your parents can't even afford a decent meal for you." Draco said. He had gone too far. I lunged at him, barley able to see because of the tears. I was screaming at the top of my lungs for him to shut the hell up. Ron and Harry tried to pull me off of Draco, who was trying to pull out his wand.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall yelled. Everyone silenced, and Ron and Harry had gotten me off Draco just as he had pulled out his wand. I was still sobbing, I couldn't stop. I just zoomed out of what happened, I pulled my legs in and formed a ball. People moved, but I stayed still.

"Maggie." Hermione said. I ignored her, and hummed an old song.

"Come on Mags." Ron said. I didn't want to just all the sudden move, when it had been awhile.

"Can you just explain what the bloody hell he was talking about?" Ron asked. I lifted my head, and wiped my eyes.

"Maggie, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked. I almost laughed out loud.

"Oh yeah what was I supposed to say, by the way I have a poor little family, who doesn't have money for a decent meal. Who can't buy books and robes. Who sent me to be a maid at the Malfoy's over the summer so they could by firewiskey, can you pass the butter." I joked.

"Mags were friends, we wouldn't have judged you." Harry said.

"That's what they all say." I muttered so they couldn't hear. They only knew half of it all.


End file.
